Super Sweet Sealed With a Kiss
by Eternity with Mr.Saporta
Summary: Please understand my sweet November...I love you can't you see that?" Blood gurguled in my throat as I stared at the man I wanted to kill because he loved me. I was going to die just like my parents... how wonderful? This story is pure gold! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_My father's eyes are blank as he looks at me, while my eyes are on the body that sits at his feet. It's my mum, Ruby, I look at him, still blank, suddenly I'm overwhelmed with tears and screams, and he takes me away from the scene. Whispering "Shh November" but I couldn't stop, I'm seven and she's gone forever. She left me. But not just I but, he, Luke, my dad, now I hated her for leaving us and not letting me grow up with her. I just had to see where daddy was going didn't I, to see where he was going now, he had traveled a lot. I stopped crying and just watched as my mum's body grew smaller until I was too far away to see her. And then I said in a small whimper "Bye mommy, I love you" and then I fainted on his shoulder…bye mommy._

I screamed and found myself somewhere else, not in that place anymore, thank god, it was my bedroom. I looked down at myself, only a dream, I could tell because my flat seven year old chest was full. My door swung open, it was my dad, Luke, his eyes dart but soon calm when he's I'm fine. I didn't want to tell him that I had that dream again, so I lied, and told him I saw a massive spider, but it went through the window. He looked at me but believed my lie, he told me to get dressed because he was taking me to school. I got off my butt and got dressed in yellow top and dark jeans with my purple Ugg boots and ran a brush through my brown semi-curled hair and stuck my mum's emerald hair pin in it.

My dad was an accountant or at least that's what he told me he was. So he wore a white colored shirt, a red silk tie, and black slacks, not to sound wrong but my dad was good looking, if you ask me time didn't touch him much. I grabbed the coffee pot and poured into a foam cup and lid Dixie cup we got for like a dozen a buck. My dad hated me drinking coffee, but allowed t because Ruby loved coffee and would die without it, so it was the same for me. Thing is Ruby didn't die from lack of coffee, fact is I don't know what killed her, dad drank when I asked so I stopped asking long ago. My dad didn't know his dad, so I couldn't have much happiness either I guess, what goes around got my way.

"Let's go" he says grabbing his brief case and my back pack and leaving.

I took the coffee and left traveling behind him, and lowered myself inside the car with a small thud. We start driving to my school, which is only half a kilometer from our loft, which is also only a kilometer from my grandma, Jenny. Such a momma's boy.

"So do you want to get some yogurt after school, I'll buy" he says trying a sad attempt at humor, fail.

"I don't know I'll call ya yeah?"

"Ok" he says, I can tell he's disappointed, and I feel bad but just not into it right now. We stop, it's my school.

"I'll see ya yeah?"

"Ok love you November" he says whole heartedly.

"Love you too daddy."


	2. Viva thy Cobra

My friends, Margot and Alice were waiting by their lockers, and waved at me, if not for the last time, they were both being put into the higher grades on account of their grades. I on the other hand was doing poorly in math, but I mean why would I need to know what an ormol angle is? The point was that they were going to the far other wing of the school far away from me and that I'm atrocious at math.

"Whom I going to be hangin' out with now?" I said pouting.

"Don't be such a baby, Ember, we'll just hang after school, hey we could even go clubbing on your birthday. Welcoming you perfectly into voting age" Margot said laughing.

It was a corny joke but I laughed anyways, Alice spun around flying her chubby arms around in a circle, encircling me in a crushing Alice hug. Alice was always the sweetest girl in the world ever since we met in ninth grade. Margot was Scottish and spoke in the most ridiculous way imaginable. And Alice was like I say the sweetest girl.

Plus I really wanted to go to the club, my favorite band was playing there (Cobra Starship, maybe you heard of them?). In fact I was in love with Gabe, my obsession of pretty guys. That's also related to how I met Robby Tripp, the prettiest boy I had ever seen.

I wasn't ugly and actually I been told quite a bit that I'm pretty, Robby even spoke to me on occasion, I even learned his favorite band was Cobra! He told me during bio that he was going to that same club, and I expected to now even see him at the club, so I said yes to Margot's offer. The bell rang and I hugged them goodbye and waved at them as they left, even caught a glance of Robby, he smiled and waved at me, I smiled back.

I saw Alice and Margot talking to some new friends, people I never even met before, I waved at them, and they turned away. Maybe they didn't see me? I shrugged and started walking home; half way home my phone starts singing like a blurry Gabe Saporta.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you November?"_ it's my dad's voice, oh crap yogurt!

"Sorry daddy I forgot, I'm on my way home already."

"_S'okay I was once 17 too I'll catch you at home ok?"_

"Okay I'll see ya."

I'm not even already home when my dad's Mercury settles on the side of the street. I get in and there is an awkward silence between us. We drive but he starts talking at a red light.

"How was school?" he asks, really trying.

"Umm Alice and Margot switched classes, so I had to deal with that today." Silence.

"So it's my 18th birthday in two days, I'm really excited! So what are you going to give me?"

"Oh you would want me to tell you, Ruby had to know everything too, well I'm not going to tell you, it's going to be a big surprise."

I hate surprises so much, almost as much as when people tell me turn my music down, or stand still, can't be done! Oh well I think everything will be okay when I turn 18, we park in front of the yogurt place, I see Alice and Margot.


	3. Cruelty is so pretty

I jumped up at the sight of them, and smiled because they were about to save me from having another emotional or just plain stupid conversation with my father. He understood, without me having to tell him, he let himself out picking at strawberry frozen yogurt. I kept smiling and walked to the table they were sitting at with a couple of other people I recognized as Carina Mottorla, and some of the people Alice and Margot were already hanging out with. As I got closer to the table, I noticed how the others stared at me with cruel eyes even as the spoke with one another.

"Hey guys," I said still ecstatic, they stared at me for a moment but then a cruel smile grew on Carina's beautiful cruel face, Carina had lashed out at me before, but Margot always barked her back for me. Not this time.

"Look everybody Daddy's little girl has arrived, don't talk too much she won't be able to understand you" Carina cackled.

"I understood that, and I don't think that was a very nice thing to say, Carina, especially right next to my best friends."

"I'm so sorry, does 'Ember need her mommy? Oh wait you don't have one" she spat. My throat burned by now, I was on the verge of tears, but I would not satisfy her with my tears, so I swallowed the lump. I looked at Alice, but she had her head down, Margot was looking behind Alice for something, she must have lost her decency. I looked back to Carina who had an ugly smile on her pretty face.

"I forgive you, because I'm sure you did not think about what you said" I told her, I was about to leave but then she spoke again.

"I know exactly what I said, poor November Rutherford misses her mommy, I'm sure it was for her own reasons, nobody wants a screw up like you anyways" she smeared the words on to my face, I tasted them they were sour almost rotten.

I had had enough now, but I was no longer going to simply walk away, no, I had tried to be the decent catholic I was, but it was on now. I turned to her, and smiled, she smiled back; I clenched a fist as I took my time not thinking. I took her shoulders and pushed into her with everything I had, she did a dramatic prissy scream, and we fell. I punched her chest and she tried to scratch my face, but I slapped her as she screamed "Get this crazy bitch off me!" However, I felt someone picking me off her, I clawed at a thick arm, but stopped and tried to claw at Carina, the figure had dragged me out of the store to outside the building next to it. It let me go; I spun to see who it was. Peter? Peter Stine was my fathers' best friends' (after my mum) son, had died of cancer when me and Peter were maybe 13, we had been good friends maybe best friends, but we had grew apart since we last saw each other over 7 months ago. Tell you the truth Peter was probably the only boy who could hold a candle to Robby, with his soft brown hair and these strange golden eyes. I was always surprised when he told me he did not have a girlfriend.

"What the hell! Did you not see that I was in the middle of something? Now if you will so kindly excuse me, I have a nose to break" I said trying to get past him, but he moved in front of me.

"November Ruby, you can't just pick fights," he says.

"I didn't pick it, she's the one who's running her mouth, talking 'bout my mum, she's lucky I didn't rip her tongue away from her pretty face!"

"November, I've known you for almost 18 years in two days, you wouldn't get so wild up if there wasn't something else" at these words I looked away because I was ashamed of my "friends", they were no longer that they were simply just carnivores now. No not even that just scavengers maybe even sheep but I did not like the way that sounds.

I told him while we walked the rest of the way to my home, at some parts I choked up, but I continued because Peter was a good listener. While I talked, I touched and played with the Cross of Luke my father had given me long ago, it was a pretty thing I liked to play with it around my neck.

"Well if it makes you feel better, you're a very pretty thing," he told me, I think it was meant as a joke so I half-heartedly laughed.

"So why you here anyways?" I asked because Peter now lived two cities over as far as I knew.

"My mum and I moved here last week, I live like a few kilometers from you. I am surprised your dad did not tell you I was here" oh, daddy's surprise is Peter, duhh.

"Oh then what school you goin' to?"

"Messiah Lutheran high school, sorry," he said shrugging making a sad face.

"S'okay, what ya doing on Friday night? Cause Cobra's gonna be playing there."

"Ehh" he said, I looked at him shocked, Peter loved Cobra!

"Just kidding" he added, we laughed.

End of this chapter sorry I didn't do it sooner but nobody reviewed so I really didn't care, well hope you enjoyed. Bye. Kat.


	4. David

As Gabe sang…and the band played, my eyes glazed at the man who was staring at me, his face seemed so familiar, almost comforting. My feet glided towards him, his eyes drawing me in more with each step, he smiled showing snow white teeth. Who was he? Another step. Before I could take another step, Peter grabbed my arm and asked if I wanted a drink. I declined I looked back to the man, who had vanished, Peter said something, I turned back to him.

"Are you ok? What were you looking at?" he asked.

"I'm fine, nothing, just thought I saw someone I knew" I said attentively.

It was my birthday, and I still went to see Cobra Starship, how could I not? Peter had come with me, but he was pestering now. I shook him off, and walked out into the crowd, and started dancing, which I never did. But it felt good all of a sudden, like I was no longer myself it felt strange but wonderful. As I danced and watched the band adoringly, I closed my eyes, when I opened them, there he was. Only I couldn't see his face, he seemed to be talking to some girls; I recognized them as a few seniors from my school. I watched him as he made the girls laugh and saw their flirtatious winks and lip bites. Suddenly as I stared, he turned, his black eyes glistening with mischief and delight, because he knew I wanted to hear his voice. I looked away, but it was too late he was walking over to me. He reached me and gave me another smile much like the first one, full of charm, but I detected a hint of want.

"Hello" his voice was like silk.

"Hi, I'm November" I blurted, I blushed.

"Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl, that's a lovely color."

"Oh, well thank you."

"Alright guys, we need a volunteer, who knows the lyrics to Your not in on the Joke?" I heard Gabe say in his microphone.

I looked around at all the people vying to be picked, of course I knew the words, but I was to shy to proclaim. He looked at me as if waiting for me.

"Don't you wanna sing with them?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm too shy" he smiled devilishly and raised his hand.

"Hey, I know the words" he said loud enough that Gabe heard him.

"Looks like we got a live one, some on bro" Gabe said helping him on to the stage. The music started. Gabe started they were incredible together I could only stare at him the entire time.

"Don't take them faces at their value in a cynical town." 

"Yeah can you smell the stale air, I have no skill but I got heart so then I turn it around."

"Just remember I'm no cynic." 

"You know I'm just getting bored." 

"I'm no cynic, no; I've got a heart of gold." 

"They say I'm cold cold cold." 

"Man you are so cold." 

"I'm super sweet sealed with a kiss." 

"Don't get offended if there's something you missed."

"I only show you what I want you to see, I've got my t-t-t-t-tongue in my cheek." 

"And if you see them laughing." 

"(You see them laughing)." 

"Don't follow them, 'cause they're not part of my joke." 

"I always be just who you want me to be and keep my t-t-tongue in my cheek." 

"A hopeless romantic."

"You'll never see." 

"'Cause you're not in on the joke!"

"I got my picture in the paper, my parents were proud" 

"Hey kid, that's not a bad job, yeah." 

"Next thing you know, peculiar faces start hanging around." 

"Dear lord, could you spare me?" 

"I just got just to show you all." 

"My *ss is awesome, so smile when you're kissing it all."

"They say I'm cold cold cold." 

"Man, you are so cold." 

"I'm super sweet sealed with a kiss, call your professor if there's something you miss."

"I only show you what I want you to see, I've got my t-t-t-t-tongue in my cheek." 

And you see them laughing 

"(You see them laughing). Don't follow them."

'Cause they're not part of my joke, I'll always be just who you want me to be and keep my t-t-tongue in my cheek. A hopeless romantic you'll never see, 'cause you're not in on the joke."

"No, you don't know." 

"You don't know me."

"No, you don't know." 

"You don't know me."

"No, you don't know."

"I only show you what I want you to see, I've got my tongue, tongue in my cheek and if you see them laughing, don't follow in." 

"(You see them laughing). Don't follow them, 'cause they're not part of my joke." 

I only be just who you want me to be and keep my t-t-tongue in my cheek. A hopeless romantic.

"(Hopeless romantic)."

"You'll never see, 'cause you're not in on the joke."

When the song ended he came back down, I was smiling like an excited child about to hear something amazing.

"Wow" I blurted out again, I blushed again, he laughed at that.

"I meant to say you're a really good singer."

"It's a gift."

"We gotta go guys, but hey you've been the best, oh yeah and we love you!" Gabe said goodbye to the crowd, I could hear disappointed moans behind me. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked down.

"Well I guess I'd better be going" I said.

"Why?" he asked coming closer to me.

"Well my friend Peter is taking me home and we're supposed to be going out for breakfast. I don't know, we've always ate breakfast at two a.m. like this."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well no, I suppose I could stick around a bit longer." He smiled because he knew he had me.

We walked outside, amongst all the people, I couldn't find Peter, but I did find someone else I knew. Carina and her friends were hanging around outside, including Margot, but no Alice. Carina looked incredible in a gold strapped silk dress that just barely covered her bum, a black sash tightened around her small figure. She was stunning in comparison to me, who wore a plain white dress that went to my knees and black flats, my hair was drawn up in a bun with the emerald pin in it, and I wasn't wearing makeup except some lip gloss. Carina looked at me; her eyes looked mischievous as she strode over to me, except she wasn't coming towards me, she was coming over to him.

He hadn't noticed her, but he had noticed the goosebumps that had risen on my arms and around my neck, he shed his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I wasn't cold, it was Carina, but I turned my attention to him, what a gentleman. It smelled like cologne, but he wasn't wearing anything.

"Thanks" I said smiling meakly.

Carina had finally reached us, she smiled sweetly ignoring me.

"Hi there, I'm Carina" she told him.

"Hi Carina, come on November let's go for a ride" he told me taking my hand, making me blush.

"Umm, hello! Girl right here, ten times better looking than her!"

"Noted, goodbye, nice meeting you" he said leading me.

He led me to a parking lot next to the club, we stopped at an old chevy with glossy red paint and amazing built.

"It looks amazing!" I exclaimed.

"She's a beauty alright, come on."

"Just one second I need to call my friend and tell him, I've got a ride home."

"You're a grown-up, don't worry" his words seemed true. I got in on the passenger's side and watched as he leaned over me and closed the door for me, then he pulled my seatbelt over me chest and clicked it. I couldn't help laughing. As he drove me home, he asked me questions about where I was from, what my favorite everything was, and made me laugh. We pulled up in front of my home, he walked with me to my door, and asked for my number telling me he'd call me tomorrow. Before he turned back I quickly asked "hey what's your name?"

" Its David, love" he said quickly with a smile and then he was gone.

_David…_

Yeesh this chapter took me 4ever!


End file.
